


The Leopard's Omega

by Kael_Vercorian



Series: Beastly [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Consensual Sex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, but with sapiant animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian
Summary: Inspired by Ch. 8 of “Naruto Smut Plot Anthology” by Oversoul159In a world where summoning animals are able to breed with humans, Tobirama was unlucky enough to be born an omega. The only way an omega can get a summoning contract is to give them children. He was determined that he'd never be one of them, until his family tries to marry him off to someone worse. Becoming a summoning pack's omega will offer him a unique form of protection, and as he soon finds out, the experience is not nearly as awful as everyone makes it sound. In fact, it might even be....pleasant.(Warnings for bestiality with sapient leopards, but the sex is consensual on both sides)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Leopards
Series: Beastly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589887
Comments: 44
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this chapter is inspired by Ch. 8 of “Naruto Smut Plot Anthology”, but this story will be completely consensual. I have two other ideas inspired by that chapter, one of which is noncon (though all three ideas will still be happier than their story. I'm not a fan of depressive endings, so I wont' be writing any.)
> 
> This story will be multichapter, showing Tobirama's time with the leopards. Eventually, he'll end up having sex with other summoning animals to secure alliances between his clan and whichever clan has other summoning contracts. He might also end up with a human mate, but that will be a while from now.
> 
> If you haven't already, check out my pillowfort account, where I'll be posting writing previews and headcanons. **https://www.pillowfort.social/KaelVercorian**

“Absolutely not!”

Tobirama pauses on his way past Father’s study, hearing his angry rebuttal. He was in a meeting with a few of the Elders, and from the sounds of it, it didn’t seem to be going well.

“Butsuma, be reasonable. Your son is sixteen now. Old enough to be mated.”

“And _I_ will find him an advantageous match! The same as I did for Hashirama. He is a good alpha to Mito, just as I raised him to be. I will find someone who will do the same for Tobirama.”

“What alpha would want him?” scoffs Elder Yuto. “His coloring is a bad omen. Uchiha eyes and white hair like a funeral shroud. The only ones who’d desire him are our clan’s enemies. We’d get a more advantageous deal with the summons.”

“No. What you want wouldn’t be advantageous—it’d be an abomination! Whether his coloring is a bad omen or not, he is still my son. I’ll not whore him out to a summoning pack!”

Tobirama staggers away from the door, too horrified to continue listening. He had known the Elders didn’t like him, thought him a curse like many in his clan. But he had thought at worse that he’d be bartered off to a lecherous alpha old enough to be his father, used as a concubine in exchange for his clan getting a good trade deal.

That was, assuming he didn’t die in battle first. Father hadn’t liked sending an omega into war. Omegas were meant to stay at home, raise the children, and take care of the household. Their instincts didn’t like fighting alphas, but Tobirama had worked hard to overcome those difficulties. He wanted to be useful to the clan. And right now, a warrior was more valuable than another bearer.

So, why were the Elders trying to give him to a summoning pack?

Nobody knew why summoning animals could have children with human omegas, but the children produced from their union were more intelligent and fertile than ordinary summons. As such, omegas were highly coveted by their packs, and it was impossible for them to get a contract without birthing them a litter.

But if the Elders wanted a summoning contract so badly, they could send an alpha! Surely, he was still more useful to the clan as a shinobi than as a breeder?

At least, his father cared more about his wellbeing than that? Sad as it is, that conversation was the closest he’s heard his father express his love for him since he was a small child.

Would it last through the Elders’ pestering demands?

Despite how much he wants a summons of his own, he really doesn’t want to be bred by an animal, no matter how intelligent. It just…sounded so demeaning. And if humans treated him this badly, how much worse would it be from animals that saw him as a breeding bitch?

Tobirama grimaces at the thought, locking his bedroom door. He would just need to stay in his father’s favor to avoid such a fate.

* * *

Keeping his face carefully blank, Tobirama sits rigid at the low table, listening to the minor Noble negotiate with his brother. Lord Hachiro owned a large orchard and many farm animals. Securing a trade alliance with him would greatly benefit the clan.

If only he hadn’t been subtly indicating all evening that he wanted to make Tobirama one of his concubines. Denying him outright would cause great offense and sour relations between the Senju clan and quite a few Noble houses. Unfortunately, Tobirama was getting the sneaking suspicious that Hashirama was starting to consider the Noble’s offer.

Would their Father have agreed to such a deal, were he still alive? Surely, he would have seen the subtle signs that this alpha didn’t respect omegas? The careful way his concubines spoke to him, bruises hidden underneath their sleeves.

Or would it not have mattered by this point? The war with the Uchiha was not going well and one of their crop fields had recently been burned down. They needed more food for the clan.

Perhaps his father would have agreed for the good of the clan, thinking that at least he wasn’t being made into a summon’s whore. But Tobirama will never know. His Father was killed by the Uchiha just a year ago, shortly after his eighteenth birthday and before he could find him a match. Now, it was his brother, still young and untrained in spotting the Elders’ manipulations that would be choosing his husband.

Or, he thinks later, it would be the Elders themselves making that decision.

Tobirama listens outside the door as the Elders browbeat his brother into signing his life away. Was he really going to have to play demure omega for a civilian? He wouldn’t even be allowed to defend himself from Hachiro, lest he put the trade agreement in jeopardy.

At least the summons weren’t known for hurting their omega contract holders, he thinks spitefully. Then pauses as that thought sinks in.

It’s a horrible train of thought, but…

If he was contracted to a summoning pack, he wouldn’t have to marry some random alpha. He wouldn’t be forced off the battlefield to live a civilian life, and the summons would actively _help_ him fight.

As for their payment, it’s not like a human alpha wouldn’t expect him to give them children too...

No.

What’s wrong with him? Actually considering it….!

He must have lost his mind.

There’s no way he’s going to become a summoning animal’s omega.

Just…no.

* * *

His conviction lasts a month.

Perhaps if the Elders weren’t so set on whoring him out for food, he wouldn’t be ready to whore himself out to stay a warrior. But all the texts he had read were clear. An omega who went to a summon’s realm gave birth to a litter and they were sent home with a contract. He couldn’t find any reports of an omega going missing, forever kept as a breeder.

And an agreement with them superseded everything else. Including a marriage contract that hadn’t been signed yet. If he could make it part of their agreement that they would claim to have ‘veto’ power over any marriage contracts and only exercise that power when _Tobirama_ didn’t want to marry….

Well, it might make this humiliating situation worth it.

He takes the first mission he can get his hands on, leaving behind a note that will only unseal after two weeks. Time runs differently in the summon’s realm, but he doesn’t know how long they’ll keep him. Long enough to give them a litter, he suspects, but the type of animal will determine the duration of the pregnancy.

The mission itself only takes a week, guarding a merchant with important products to the next town over. Then before he can change his mind, he’s rushing through the handsigns, feeling the pull of chakra behind his naval as he’s sucked into the other dimension.

His knees bend at the rough landing, but he keeps himself upright through sheer force of will. Still, it takes a minute before he can get his bearings, looking up just as the first leopard reaches him.

Tobirama straightens up to his full height as the snow leopard sniffs his hair, heart pounding as he realizes it was nearly a foot _taller_ than him. Weren’t they normally two feet tall? He had known that summons could be larger than their Earth equivalents, but to this degree?

“You’re an omega. Are you aware that we require omega contractors to give us cubs?” asks the leopard.

Tobirama takes a steadying breath. “I am. Is the number of litters…negotiable?”

The leopard rumbles in amusement, his breath ruffling Tobirama’s hair. “One litter before the contract can be completed. And then a litter every three years is standard. Pregnancy is three months long. You may choose what time of year to have the cubs and whether you wish to stay in our realm during the pregnancy.”

Tobirama considers every angle, wanting everything clarified before agreements are made. “By every three years, I assume the pregnancy would be on the third year?”

“Correct.”

“Would I be expected to mate with anyone outside of the attempted pregnancy?”

The leopard’s grumble is less pleased. “No. We would never force anyone to mate with us. And as part of our pack, we would not allow anyone _else_ to force you either.”

“Truly?” he blurts out.

“Of course.” The leopard regards him seriously. “Has someone been trying to force you?”

“Something like that,” says Tobirama. And under the leopard’s expectant silence, the story comes rushing out. “There’s a Noble—he wants me as a concubine, but I’ve _seen_ how the others flinch from him. My brother, the head of our clan, can’t see what kind of man he is. And our Elders don’t care. I can’t refuse Hachiro without it affecting a major food source for our clan. But the Court would find Hachiro in the wrong if he tried to interfere in the contract with a summon’s pack.”

“You wish it to be in the contract that we won’t allow you to mate with him?” asks the Leopard, ears cocked curiously.

“I wish it to be in the contract that the pack will tell people they have veto power over any marriage proposals. I wish to choose who I marry, but omegas rarely get that right. It’s decided by the head of the family or the omega’s alpha parent.”

“I understand. In essence, we would take over from your brother in choosing your mate, while secretly allowing you to make that decision.”

“Yes,” says Tobirama, hope blooming in his chest.

“Acceptable,” says the Leopard.

Tobirama sighs in relief.

“There are other details to be worked out. Simply giving you the power to choose your own mate is not proper compensation for the cubs you will birth us. Despite your second gender, you have the build of a warrior. You wish for a battlefield partner, do you not?”

“Yes.”

The leopard nods. “At least one warrior will stay with you in the human realm. During more dangerous battles, you may call upon more of us. If you receive serious injuries, you may return here to use our healing springs, as is permitted for any member of our pack. You may return here at any time to visit with the cubs you give us. They will have to stay here to be nursed by one of our females, but we will not deny you a parental role in their life, if that is your desire.”

Tobirama falters. “I…don’t know. I’m not certain how I’ll feel after the cubs are born.”

“Understandable. You need not make that decision now. Are the rest of our terms agreeable?”

Tobirama nods.

“Good. Then introductions are in order. I am Hiroto, husband to our pack’s matriarch, Kaori. And your name?”

“Tobirama Senju.”

“Well met, Tobirama of the Senju clan. Follow me to our den. Once you’ve met Kaori, the breeding can begin,” says Hiroto.

Tobirama follows Hiroto deep into the mountain, trying not to let his nerves show. Not only was he about to have sex with leopards bigger than him, but it was also his first time. Omegas weren’t supposed to have sex before marriage. He’d be breaking more than one taboo with this.

Little orbs of glass hanging from the walls light their way. He can feel them pulling in chakra as fuel, giving the tunnels a soft glow.

Hiroto notices his attention. “Do you like them? Our last summoner brought them in. It will be nice to have access to the human realm again. Your kind are so very creative and able to build many things we can’t with your opposable thumbs.”

“Is there anything the pack currently needs?” asks Tobirama.

“Hmm. Perhaps more bedding? We have chakra techniques for preparing pelts, but no way to make the soft human blankets. What else? Ah, do you know any doton jutsu? Our drinking source hasn’t been flowing as well as it used to. We’ve been having to travel further into the mountain to get water.”

“I know some basic doton. I’ll need to see the problem myself to know if I can fix it, but I don’t believe it’s out of my skill set.”

“Excellent,” purrs Hiroto, his long tail swishing over the ground. “I’ll show you where the stream is later, after you’ve rested. For now, we’ve reached the main chambers. Would you like to leave your sandals outside the doorway? We usually try to wipe our feet before entering, to keep the bedding clean.”

Tobirama slips his sandals off and follows Hiroto into a large room, the floor covered wall-to-wall in furs. Leopards of various sizes are sprawled across the bedding, ears perking up as they walk by. A few of them press their noses against his legs, rumbling purrs filling the room as they discover he’s an omega.

“Husband, wherever did you find such a sweet-smelling human?” asks Kaori.

She rises from her bed, furs piled higher than any other’s. Hiroto nuzzles her in greeting, quickly whispering Tobirama’s terms into her ear.

“Hmm. Acceptable. Tobirama of the Senju clan, by joining our pack, you will have all the protection you could ever need. Our pack is lucky to have a handful of litters every century, but you humans are so _very_ fertile. We will ensure you live to an old age. And when your fertile years are over, we will continue to care for you as an elder of our pack.”

Tobirama startles. He hadn’t even considered what would happen after he was too old to have cubs, used to the shinobi mindset that they would all die young. If it had occurred to him to wonder, he would have assumed their contract would end when his usefulness to them was gone.

“This surprises you?” asks Kaori.

Tobirama slowly nods his head. “The way I was raised, shinobi are to be useful to the clan. The individual sacrifices for the many. We don’t abandon our people once they reach old age, but it’s not talked about. And there’s a certain amount of shame associated with a warrior that can no longer fight.”

Kaori huffs, whiskers twitching in displeasure. “Foolish humans. What is more honorable than a warrior that has suffered injury in defense of their pack? A warrior that has given their youth to protecting the vulnerable? You are a warrior, despite being omega. I know many of your kind think omegas should stay home with the cubs, but you chose to fight anyway. To protect your clan instead of finding an alpha mate to give you an easy life. You are an honorable human. We will help you keep your clan safe. And you will help our pack grow.”

“Yes.” His agreement comes easily, doubts melting away under Kaori’s conviction.

“Good. If you’ll move to the center of the room and undress?”

Tobirama hesitates a moment before slowly walking to the space they create for him. Starting with his shirt, he keeps his eyes on the ground as he lifts the garment above his head. He lets it drop to the side, soon joined by his pants and underwear.

“Now, the pack will learn your scent,” says Kaori. “Some of our numbers are out hunting or on patrol, but they can join us later. For now, just relax for us, Tobirama. No one will hurt you here.”

Tobirama flushes lightly at her reassurance. Was his fear that obvious?

He crosses his arms self-consciously as he’s surrounded on all sides, gentle noses nuzzling at his skin. The flick of a tongue has him flinching, followed by soothing purrs to help him calm down.

Taking a deep breath, he lowers his arms and closes his eyes. He can feel their chakra signatures, calm and cool. It makes him think of gentle earth and steady streams. They move around him patiently, waiting their turn to breathe in his sweet scent.

If they were human alphas showing such interest in him, his body would be responding right about now. Reacting to pheromones and getting aroused. But his instincts don’t recognize them as potential mates. All he feels is cold.

He manages to hold still the next time one of them licks him, the others soon taking it as encouragement. Starting with little kitten-licks against his arms, then broad swipes across his back. A lick that tickles his belly, then a flush of heat as his nipples are stimulated.

His eyes fly open at the first touch to his ass, the tips of his ears going hot. He shifts from foot to foot, shuddering as the tongue goes between his cheeks, shocked and aroused as it swipes across his hole. That was not the entrance they were supposed to target.

“This would be easier with you on your knees,” says the Leopard behind him. “Will you allow us to pleasure you?”

As if there’s a real choice? He can hardly back out now.

Tobirama slowly lowers himself to the ground, getting on his hands and knees. Spreading his legs, he’s surprised when the leopard continues to lick between his cheeks, instead of taking what’s on offer. Shouldn’t they be focusing on getting him wet?

Except…...

It was starting to feel really good?

Fingers curling into the thick furs, he bites his lip to hold back a moan. His cock hardens quickly, blood rushing south as pleasure winds its way through his body. He squirms, struggling not to press back into the other’s tongue. This situation was already humiliating enough without acting wanton on top of it.

“Mm. Your arousal smells good, omega,” purrs the Leopard behind him.

Tobirama flushes, shocked into stillness.

“Don’t hog him, Brexas! We want to taste him too.”

There’s a scuffle behind him, a yelped “Mira!” before another leopard shoves its head between his legs. He chokes on a moan as that leopard wastes no time sticking its tongues into his cunt, lapping eagerly at his slick. His thighs shake, unable to completely hold still as pleasure pulses hotly in his stomach.

“Ooh, his scent is really sweet now! Maybe you should have started with his pussy, Brexas.”

“Tch. He liked what I was doing just fine.”

Mira purrs when he’s no longer able to hold himself still anymore, pushing his hips back. A quiet whimper escapes his lips as the tip of her tongue brushes across the base of his cock.

“No fair. I want to lick him too!”

Tobirama jolts back as a leopard sticks his head underneath him. He instinctively holds onto him for balance, shuddering as a tongue prods at his nipples, wide enough to stimulate both of them at once. His legs spread as the pleasure sinks through him like liquid heat. He wouldn’t be able to stay upright if not for the big cat in front of him, knees as weak as jelly.

Fuck, how can it feel this _good?_

Nothing in his life had prepared him for this.

It was nothing like the stories people told. Of the summoning animals taking omegas without any concern for their comfort or health. Rutting into them with neither prep nor foreplay. Had he simply gotten lucky and found a pack that defied the norm?

And if this _was_ normal, how could such pleasure be a taboo? They were neither beastly nor rough with him. In fact, he was shown more kindness by them than half his clanmates!

Tobirama relaxes as that thought sinks in, tension melting away. The leopard under him feels the change and purrs approvingly, the deep rumble vibrating through his chest.

“That’s it, sweet omega. Let us take care of you. We’re going to make you feel really good.”

Tobirama can only give a soft moan in answer, resting his head on the leopard’s shoulder. His hips continue to rock as Mira laps at his cunt, breath quickening as the pleasure winds higher and higher. The others crowd closer as his body starts to shudder, licking every part they can reach as he’s brought to orgasm for the first time by someone’s else touch.

He whines as she doesn’t stop, steady licks keeping the pleasure from dropping. Until he’s keening through a second orgasm, arching away when it becomes too much.

Mira noses at his leg apologetically. “Let’s give you a bit of a break, hmm? We’ll wait for the oversensitivity to fade before continuing.”

“Thank you,” breathes Tobirama.

“Of course. None of us want you to be in pain,” says Mira.

“Do you need any water, Tobirama?” asks Hiroto.

“My throat is a bit parched,” admits Tobirama.

“I can bring him some water.”

“Thank you, Kora. Bring one of the smaller buckets,” says Hiroto.

Tobirama shifts until he’s sitting down instead of kneeling, finding the position more comfortable now that he’s not being distracted by pleasure. After a moment’s hesitation, he leans against the leopard that was licking his chest earlier, relieved when the action is met by a welcoming purr.

He sighs quietly as relaxation spreads through him, soothed by the gentle sound. Is it odd how safe he already feels with them? He doesn’t truly know them yet. All of this could be an act until they’ve gotten what they want. Except, if they want cubs every three years, it wouldn’t make sense to act cruel to him. But he may only get this gentle affection when they want to breed him and indifference the rest of the time.

The thought shouldn’t feel like a stab to the gut, already aching at the loss. Shouldn’t he be used to being unwanted by now, useful only for his battle prowess and his womb? The only ones who’ve ever shown him love have been his closest family members. His brothers, his parents, and a few cousins. And the clan children are kind to him until they’re old enough for their parents’ words to poison them against him.

Tobirama startles as a tongue suddenly rasps across his face, wrinkling his nose at the sensation. A huff of amusement has him blinking up curiously, finding silver eyes looking back. Remembering his study of cat behavior, he doesn’t keep eye contact for long, dropping his gaze to the side of his face.

“Sweet omega, why do you smell sad?”

Tobirama stiffens, lowing his eyes further. “I—”

He cuts himself off, feeling his face heat up. How can he tell them he’s worried they’ll stop being _nice_ to him? He’ll sound like a child!

Thankfully, Kora chooses that moment to return, the handle of a small bucket carefully held between her teeth. She sets it down in front of him and purrs.

“Here you are, omega-san. Fresh water from the stream.”

“Thank you, Kora.” Tobirama pauses a moment. “It is alright for me to call you Kora, isn’t it? I don’t know the pack’s customs.”

“It’s fine, omega-san. Only the alpha tends to go by titles, though those closest to her call her by name during informal times,” says Kora.

“If only the alpha goes by titles, why call me omega?”

Kora blinks, ears twitching with surprise. “You are the omega of the pack, the life giver. It is an honored position. Would you prefer to go by name? It is not our intent to make you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t know,” admits Tobirama. “Being called an omega in the human world, from someone who’s not your mate, isn’t used as a compliment. Many times it’s used to reduce someone to _only_ an omega, someone only useful for giving birth. But it doesn’t feel that way when the pack calls me omega. It sounds like a term of endearment when one of you says it.”

“A term of endearment is how we mean it,” says the Leopard leaning against him. “Don’t hesitate to tell us if it becomes uncomfortable. In the meantime, we shall try not to let it be the only we address you, hmm?”

Tobirama nods. “Yes. That sounds…good.”

He brings the water bucket closer to him as Kora pointedly looks between it and him, clearly trying to get him to drink. It’s too big for him to casually pour into his mouth, so he cups the water between his hands and drinks that way. He doesn’t realize just _how_ thirsty he was until the water hits his throat, taking several long gulps before he’s satisfied.

When he lifts his head, the leopards are watching him approvingly. He blinks slowly, not sure what to do with so much attention.

“Are you ready to continue, Tobirama?” asks Kaori.

Tobirama swallows nervously, but gives a short nod. The apprehension was only going to get worse the longer he put it off.

“Up on your knees then. Kaeto will be your first,” says Kaori.

Tobirama looks around as the crowd shifts and one of the smaller leopards steps forward. Is that why he was chosen? Either he was meant to be less intimidating or...perhaps their equipment was proportional. Maybe it would be less painful.

He keeps his eyes lowered as Kaeto circles around him, too embarrassed to face him as he gets on his hands and knees. Heat floods his face as he spreads his legs, making it easier for Kaeto to get into position.

His breath hitches as a gentle tongue swipes between his folds. It doesn’t take much for the earlier pleasure to return, legs quivering as Kaeto licks him, slow and methodical. He nearly whines as the touch disappears, but a sliver of fear keeps him quiet as Kaeto crouches over him.

The first brush of a smooth cockhead against his wet opening has him tensing, fingers clenching and releasing the fur bedding in nervous gesture. But Kaeto doesn’t push in, merely rubs his cock between his folds. He can feel the slick dripping out of him, making it a smooth glide.

Eventually, the pleasure wins out over the nerves, relaxing him in slow degrees. Humans have sex all the time and it doesn’t hurt. As wet as he is, he should be fine, right?

Closing his eyes, he pushes his hips back, giving a clear sign that he’s ready. It seems to be the signal Kaeto was waiting for, the broad tip of his cock slipping into him. He breathes through the stretch of it, inch by inch sinking deep inside him. And despite his fears, it truly doesn’t hurt.

Though, there is a bit of an odd sensation halfway through. Some kind of ridged texture or bumps. He hadn’t realized a leopard’s cock would be any different than a human’s.

He squirms as Kaeto fills him deeply and then just... _stops._ Cock nestled inside his body, Kaeto lets out a quiet purr, licking the back of his neck. Tobirama shivers, instincts he didn’t know he had urging him to duck his head and push his hips up and back, submissively presenting his body for mating.

A louder purr, almost a growl, sounds behind him before Kaeto starts to move, _slowly_ pulling his cock out. Tobirama chokes on a moan, eyes going wide as the….the _barbs_ scrape along his inner walls. He pants harshly as the ache spreads throughout his pussy, whining at the odd mix of pleasure and pain. The barbs don’t appear to be injuring him, but he feels _tender_ , every movement inside him magnified.

“Alright, omega?” asks Kaeto.

Tobirama whimpers as the words are accompanied by a forward thrust, unable to do anything but nod. Every time he thinks about stopping, the sensation inside goes from aching to bliss. He can’t bring himself to stop it, not when the pleasure keeps winding higher and higher.

His arms tremble, falling forward onto his forearms. It changes the angle, jaw going slack as each thrust inside him punches out a breathy moan. He spreads his legs wider, bracing himself as Kaeto speeds up, pussy clenching around the leopard’s cock as he gets closer to the edge.

He cries out as the pleasure crashes over him, shaking from the force of it. Kaeto fucks him through it, not even slowing down as he comes down from the high, whimpering softly from the overstimulation.

It doesn’t take long after that before Kaeto stills deep inside him, cock pulsing as he lets out a purring growl.Tobirama sucks in a quick breath as Kaeto pulls out, pleasure and pain tingling through his nerves as the barbs drag across his inner walls. Semen trickles down his leg, a strangely erotic sensation.

“Mm. I don’t think I’ve ever smelt anything better,” says Kaeto, nose brushing against Tobirama’s entrance. “A fertile omega covered in my scent.”

Tobirama stifles a moan as Kaeto’s tongue swipes across his entrance, torn between asking for more and asking it to stop. In the end, he doesn’t have to make that decision.

“Enough, Kaeto.” Kaori steps forward, tone lightly scolding. “Don’t overwhelm him.”

“Yes, Alpha. Sorry, Tobi.”

Tobirama gives an acknowledging hum and forces himself to move, to lower his hips from his presenting display, ignoring the part of him that wants to keep getting fucked. It’s not like he won’t have plenty of opportunities in the future. Better to give his body—and mind—a rest.

Fur fills his vision as he sits down, Kaeto rubbing their cheeks together. He allows it for a moment, then gently pulls away, lifting his hand to pet Kaeto’s cheek instead. It makes the leopard purr softly, licking his palm.

“Did it feel alright, Tobi? I didn’t hurt you?” asks Kaeto.

“There was some soreness, but overall, it felt...good,” says Tobirama, ducking his head shyly.

After how kindly they’ve treated him, there was only a little shame in admitting that he enjoyed having sex with them. If that attitude continued even when they weren’t expecting mating and cubs from him, then he might not mind having sex with them even when the goal _wasn’t_ procreation.

“I am glad to hear that. None of us wish this to be painful for you,” says Kaeto.

“You should rest now, omega. Take a nap with us and then we will go hunting,” says Kaori.

“...Yes, Alpha,” Tobirama reluctantly agrees. He can’t remember the last time he’s taken a nap, but he doesn’t want to argue with Kaori about such a small matter. If he ever has to say no to her, he wants it to be important.

Kaori makes a sound of amusement, understanding his expression. “You’ll feel more rested after a nap, Tobirama. Hunting in this realm is not a peaceful stroll. However, some of us have already slept before you arrived and should be trading places with the guard patrol.”

A few of the leopards in the back get to their feet, nodding their head to Kaori before leaving the room. He’s soon ushered to lie down in the center of the room, Kaeto and Mira all but pressed up against him. Their fur brushes across his skin, soft and soothing, as they all start purring. Literally. All of them.

It’s like a symphony of purrs and oddly relaxing for how loud it is. Did they normally do this or was it for his benefit?

“Sleep, omega. Tonight, we hunt,” Mira says quietly.

Tobirama gives a peaceful hum and closes his eyes, letting them lull him to sleep. It helps that their chakra is so peaceful, calm and protective. He doesn’t think he’s even felt this safe in his clan compound, not unless he’s alone in his bedroom with the privacy seals up. It’s difficult to truly relax when so many of his clansmen are apathetic or outright dislike him.

Why does his coloring even matter? Just because he’s an albino doesn’t mean he’s a bad omen from the gods. Perhaps now, he’ll finally be able to prove it. With the support of a summons clan, the battle is sure to turn in their favor. Even just a few leopards on the battlefield can help save lives.

Tobirama falls asleep with a smile on his face, imagining the leopards taking a bite out of Izuna. With any luck, it’s an image he’ll get to see in real life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues where we left off on chapter one. Tobirama wakes up from his nap and goes hunting with the leopards. (Keep in mind that I don't know anything about how leopards or big cats hunt.) The leopards chit-chat with Tobirama over supper, then we continue on to day two.
> 
> I've recently created an instagram account, where I post funny pictures of cats, writing quotes and memes, along with pictures from my new Teespring page. Please check it out!  
> https://www.instagram.com/kaelvercorian/

Tobirama wakes slowly, peace strumming through his chest. It’s a such a strange sensation that he takes several moments just to marvel at it before opening his eyes. He blinks at the sight of fur in the dim light, abruptly remembering this morning.

He truly went through with it, didn’t he? Giving himself to a summoning pack…

The memory should be a mortifying one, and yet he can’t bring himself to regret it. What good were human social norms when it caused his clan to treat him like an outsider? As long as the leopards accepted him more than his human peers, he wouldn’t allow himself to feel ashamed.

Kaeto stirs beside him, blinking open drowsy eyes. The leopard’s expression shifts into something fond when he sees him staring back.

“Did you rest well, omega?” asks Kaeto.

Tobirama gives a peaceful hum, reaching out to touch Kaeto’s paw. “It was nice. Before I feel asleep, Kaori mentioned hunting?”

Kaeto lifts his head, glancing around. “Yes. Many of us seem to already be awake, so I imagine we’ll leave soon. Perhaps you should drink some water before we go?”

“And afterwards I need to...use the restroom or...whatever your equivalent is?”

“We have a room for that. It’s away from the sleeping areas but close enough that our elderly can reach it,” explains Kaeto. “Drink your water and I’ll show you where it’s at.”

Tobirama quickly drinks from the water bucket and follows Kaeto out of the room, grabbing his clothes and slipping his sandals back on as they stride down the hallway. He does his business in one of the holes carved into the restroom’s floor, pushing the wooden lid back over it when he’s done. Afterwards, he pulls water from the air, cleaning himself up before getting dressed.

By the time he’s done, the hunting party has gathered just outside the mountain. They purr in welcome just before Kaori takes the lead, setting out for the forest. He’s gently herded into the middle of the group, a protected position that he tries not to be insulted by. They have no idea what his capabilities are, after all, and he has no idea what’s in this forest.

He does have a suspicion that whatever it is will be...large. It’s not only the snow leopards that are bigger than their earth equivalent. The trees, flowers, shrubbery, even the grass is at least three times the size it should be.

Perhaps, Tobirama thinks as a giant deer wanders by, they’re worried about him being stepped on. Correction. Make that _several_ deer.

After a moment of staring, Tobirama sheepishly lets himself be herded behind one of the trees, embarrassed not to have noticed when the others started hiding. He’s supposed to be helping them hunt, not getting in the way like a cub.

Resolving to do better, he watches them carefully, the way they observe the herd. Looking for weaknesses? Selecting which one to hunt? Perhaps they need to lure one away from the rest of the group. He doesn’t know how well these deer might be able to fight back, but he bet it would hurt to be kicked by their hooves.

The leopards wait patiently, using subtle body language to make a plan. He doesn’t know what the signal is, but one of the leopards abruptly _growls_ , sending the deer running. The other leopards show themselves at different areas of the clearing, spooking the deer into changing course.

In the confusion, they manage to get a few of the deer away from the rest of the herd. It narrows down their focus, targeting the smaller group until they’re able to get one alone. They tackle it together, pinning it down so that it can’t kick, giving a firm bite to the neck. The deer dies quickly under their experienced skills, no wasted movements or inexperienced bites that would cause unnecessary pain.

It’s actually relieving to see that this is how they hunt. Quick and to the point. No mind games or drawing out the suffering. They’re hunting solely for food, not as a form of entertainment. It doesn’t mean they have no bad qualities, but a lack of cruelty to their prey is a good sign.

“It’s safe now, omega,” says one of the Leopards, nudging him out of hiding. “Other hunting parties have already brought in their kills. With this, it’ll be time to eat when we get back.”

“You should collect some firewood. Humans need to cook their meat, yes?” asks another Leopard.

“Yes, we do. It can make us sick to eat raw meat,” replies Tobirama, looking around for dry sticks.

“Huh. How strange.”

"Not as strange as this—humans need more than meat in their diet!”

The leopards make sounds of surprise, murmuring amongst each other. He tunes out their gossiping as he collects enough wood for a campfire, carrying the bundle against his chest as he follows the leopards back to their mountain home.

He wonders how long it’s been since they’ve had a summoner. A few of them seem to know what humans need, but the others have either never known or it’s like a long-forgotten fact that they heard years ago. How strict were their conditions for an alpha that they’ve not had a summoner in so long?

All summoning packs’ had their own tests and trials that an alpha had to complete to be allowed to join the pack and get a summoning contract. No one ever tried to join the pack for selfless reasons, so it was only logical that they would be selective. An omega brought new life to the pack and was more benefit than burden, which is why they were immediately accepted.

An alpha could bring things in from the human world, giving the pack _some_ benefit. But the cost often wasn’t worth the gain. Summons put their lives on the line, defending their human packmate. Truthfully, Tobirama isn’t even sure why they accept alphas into their pack at all. They must end up fond of the alpha by the time they pass their tests, deciding it would be a shame if the human died without their protection.

There’s a part of Tobirama that finds it unfair that omegas can only be accepted into a pack if they agree to be bred, but the more practical side of him understands. The summoning packs are under no obligation to act as some random human’s bodyguard. If humans want them to put their lives on the line to defend them, then they need to give something of equal value. And more children are the only thing that the summons _need_ from humans. Products made in the human world can make things more convenient for them, but they aren’t a _necessity_.

“We’re back. The food room is this way,” says Kaeto, flicking his ears at Tobirama. “You can set up your fire there too. There’s good ventilation. I think one of our previous summoners might have made air holes in the ceiling.”

“Smart of them. Smoke from a fire can damage the lungs,” says Tobirama, then pauses, glancing at the leopard from the corner of his eyes. “Though...that’s probably something you already knew.”

Kaeto chuckles. “It is, but it doesn’t hurt to make sure we know the same things. Leopards have no use of fire, so it’s a fair assumption that we may not have known of the smoke’s affects.”

Tobirama relaxes, relieved he didn’t offend his new friend. He’s been told before that he can be too blunt and come off as rude. It would be a shame to give such an impression so early into his acquaintance with the leopards. Maybe if he can go a while without giving offense, they’ll realize he’s not trying to be rude? He just doesn’t always understand how his words could be perceived before he’s said them.

“How about in the center of the room for the fire? It allows the most people to be close to you. Everyone’s interested in talking to our new summoner,” says Kaeto.

Tobirama shrugs. “If it’s alright with everyone.”

The ones nearby declare it a good idea and no one protests, so Tobirama sets his bundle down where Kaeto directs. A spark of chakra has the fire lit, tension unwinding as the heat reaches him. He hadn’t realized how cold he was getting until now.

Kaeto sits beside him as he settles down in front of the fire. He hesitates a moment before leaning against him, unused to initiating affectionate contact. When he was younger, he would occasionally be the ones to hug his brothers instead of the other way around, but it’s been a long time since then.

Most of the affection he gets comes from Hashirama’s random hugs or when Touka will wrap her arm around his shoulders after a spar. Truthfully, he wishes Hashirama would hug him more often, like when they were kids. It’s probably his own fault, though. His reserved nature can make people think he doesn’t want to be touched very often, despite the fact that omegas crave affection twice as much as alphas. He’s not immune to his own instincts. Unfortunately, it’s that very same reserved nature that keeps him from _asking_ for more affection. It’s just...too uncomfortable.

“They’re starting to take the pelts off now,” says Kaeto. “I don’t know if you can learn from them without the handsigns, but it’s at least interesting to see.”

Tobirama follows Kaeto’s gaze, senses open as he watches them prepare the deer. Something about the way their chakra flows out of their claws has the pelt falling off the carcass from the point of incision.

“That would be a very useful jutsu,” muses Tobirama. “I’ll have to try my hand at creating one humans can use.”

Kaeto’s ears twitch. “You can make jutsu?”

“Mm. I’ve made quite a few over the years. Mostly water jutsu, as that’s my element. But I’ve also made shadow clones, a few healing jutsu, and I’ve experimented with seals. I’ve actually come close to creating a teleportation jutsu using seals, but it’s proving tricky to complete.”

Tobirama turns to see Kaeto’s reaction, worried as the silence stretches on. People have told him before that he can come off as bragging when talking about his jutsu creation. Has he irritated Kaeto?

But, no, Kaeto looks _impressed._ By _him._

Granted, his self-esteem isn’t so bad that he doesn’t know his creations are impressive, but people usually aren’t willing to _show_ it. They’re either jealous of his intellect, think him arrogant when he tries to talk about his inventions, or don’t like him for some other reason. Or, like his brother, don’t understand what he’s talking about and get uncomfortable at the feeling of ignorance.

“You’re making a _teleportation_ jutsu,” says Kaeto, awed. “To be able to move instantly from place to place within your own realm?”

“Yes?” asks Tobirama, confused.

“Tobi, I don’t think you understand how amazing that is. It’s been so long since someone found a way to visit the summoning realms that no one even remembers who made it. They’re a legend. And no one’s been able to create something like it since. Your jutsu would be on the same level.”

“It is impressive,” interjects Kaori, stepping closer. “Will you tell us about it, omega? How would you control where you ended up?”

Tobirama looks up to find nearly everyone watching him, the only heads turned away being the ones still preparing the meat. He doesn’t think he’s _ever_ had so many people curious to hear him speak of his jutsu. It’s overwhelming enough that he needs a moment to reorient his thoughts, breathing slow and deep to keep his heartbeat from speeding up.

“It’s...partially a summoning jutsu,” explains Tobirama, haltingly. “I would create an anchor, a point to pull myself to. It could then be inked onto a fixed structure, somewhere that isn’t going to move, or placed onto a kunai, something I can use in battle. Throwing the kunai, I could teleport behind my opponent, catch them off guard. At least the first time.”

“First and last if your blade strikes true,” says Hiroto, jovially. “If not, the next time you use the technique, he’ll spin around behind him, only to find that you’ve teleported to his _side._ ”

Tobirama perks up, not at the specific advice—he’s thought of that already—but that someone is trying to _brainstorm_ with him. How long has it been since someone was willing to discuss the ways his jutsu could be used?

“It would greatly turn the tide of battle, I believe, but that’s not the only reason I wish to create it. Even if I end up the only one able to teleport, as I suspect it will be a complicated jutsu to master, it will benefit the clan to have a shinobi that can teleport from city to city. No longer would it take a week and a team of shinobi to collect supplies. Without the risk of being attacked on the road, I can teleport myself to the city, seal the supplies into a storage scroll, and be home within an instant.”

“Sounds like you might end up with a lot more retrieval and delivery missions then. You alright with that?” asks Kaeto.

Tobirama pauses. “I don’t actually enjoy assassination missions. Having all my skills used for battle is...not pleasant.”

“And not something you can easily admit to your clansmen, I’m guessing,” says Hiroto.

“No,” sighs Tobirama. “Hashirama would understand, as he wants peace more than I do, but most of the others would be displeased. The Shinobi life is all they’ve ever known. War and assassinations. Even our bodyguard missions usually require us to kill someone. I’ll kill to keep my clan safe and not regret it, but it brings me no satisfaction.”

“An attitude we share. Everyone here will kill and die to protect the pack, but it is not what brings us joy. What brings you joy, Tobirama?” asks Kaori.

“What do I enjoy?” muses Tobirama. “Creating. To bring something new into the world instead of taking away. Teaching. To mentor young, inquisitive minds who haven’t lost their wonder of the world. Sparring. Using the skills I’ve been forced to learn without the risk of death on either side. I do like that sense of accomplishment—of seeing how strong I’ve become. I worked hard to become the second strongest in my clan and the _fastest.”_

Kaeto purrs, eyes lit up with amusement as he nudges his nose against the side of Tobirama’s face. “Perhaps we should have a race sometime soon, then. We’re pretty fast ourselves. Might be interesting to see how we compare.”

Tobirama lets his lips curl into a small smile, bringing his hand up to pet Kaeto’s cheek. “That could be fun. The only one in the clan who will race me nowadays is Hashirama. The others either don’t want to compete with someone so much faster or it doesn’t occur to them that I’d enjoy the game. They think I’m a lot more serious than I am.”

“Then we’ll have to play with you enough to make up for it,” says Kaeto. “Ah, it looks like the meat is prepared. Let’s go get your serving, hmm? After the alpha pair, it’s the omega that gets first pick, along with any expecting females and kits.”

Tobirama watches Kaori and Hiroto use their chakra to grab a chunk of meat, carrying it in their mouths over to where they wish to eat. Then it’s his turn, hesitating as he wonders if he should get out one of his kunai?

Kaeto solves the problem for him, chakra slicing off a piece of meat that’s much bigger than he would normally eat. Well, he can always cook a smaller portion at first and give any leftovers to someone else.

“Thank you,” says Tobirama, flattening his expression as he picks up the bloody chunk. Better to not let his disgust show lest he offend them.

Once back at the fire, he brings out a kunai from one of the seals inked along his arms, cutting the meat into smaller pieces. Then he uses one of the unused sticks to hold the meat over the fire.

“I didn’t realize your markings were seals. Humans don’t naturally have stripes, right?” asks Kaeto.

“That’s right. I have a variety of seals on my skin, stylized as stripes. Most of them are for storage, but there are also ones to protect my skin from sun damage and others to dispel genjutsu.”

“There’s more than that, isn’t there?” asks Kaeto curiously, before taking a bite of his meal.

Tobirama blinks, caught off guard. He had intentionally shortened the list to avoid boring them, but he keeps forgetting the leopards aren’t like his clan. They’re more like the children he teaches, interested in what he has to say, though the nature of their interest is obviously different.

“Yes. I also have seals to regulate my body temperature, for when I need to visit cold or unbearably hot climates. If I fall unconscious, the seals will even pull natural chakra from the air to power them. I’m still experimenting with seals that will allow me to enter Sage Mode. Theoretically, I have the chakra control for it, but the seals will keep the chakra flow steady if my attention wavers. In addition, I believe my sensory abilities will be as much a hindrance as a benefit when it comes to Sage Mode.”

“In what way?” asks Kaeto, tilting his head.

“My brother is able to enter a form of Sage Mode due to his Mokuton. He’s told me that his senses increase, that he can not only feel chakra farther away but feel it _deeper._ A person’s emotions and their chakra affinity. I already have a wide range, even wider when I’m concentrating, and can tell someone’s affinity and general emotional state. If that was increased, I fear it would be overwhelming. It already can be, on the battlefield, when everyone’s chakra is active and furious.”

Kaeto makes a low noise that Tobirama _thinks_ is a sound of concern. He’s not been around them long enough to understand all of their nonverbal forms of communication.

“That doesn’t sound pleasant. Could those seals help you with your current sensing troubles and not just Sage Mode?” asks Kaeto.

“Possibly.” Tobirama hums thoughtfully. “Sensing is a difficult thing to alter with seals, as it’s so closely tied to the brain. It’s why Sage Mode has been more a side project than a true goal. It would greatly enhance my physical abilities, but the process of getting there is so long that I’ve had to focus on other things.”

“Time moves slower here than in the human world,” says Hiroto, listening in.

Tobirama opens his mouth to say _I know_ , then abruptly snaps it shut as the full scope of what that _means_ hits him. “....How much slower?”

“Four weeks here is a week in the human realm.”

“Hmm. Which would make it about three days here for every one day there,” says Tobirama, mulling over the possibilities. “That could definitely be useful. At the very least, I can work on my seals during the pregnancy. Maybe I’ll be able to finish the teleportation seal before it’s time to return home.”

He pulls his meat off the fire, blowing on it softly to cool. When he looks back up, Kaeto is having a hushed conversation with Hiroto and Kaori.

“….Something wrong?” he asks, sternly telling his anxiety to calm down. The conversation had been going _well_ so far. He shouldn’t panic at the first sight of something odd.

“Not _wrong_ ,” says Kaori. “The phrase you used of ‘returning home’. I wished to point out that this is _also_ now your home, that you shouldn’t think of this as just a place to visit. However, Kaeto and Hiroto thought it might be too soon to express such sentiment.”

Tobirama blinks, tries to say something, but nothing will come out. He honestly doesn’t know how to react or to _feel_. Besides a few close family members and the children he mentors, he doesn’t think anyone in his clan actively _wants_ him around. Maybe they don’t hate him or wish him ill will, but they aren’t comfortable around him. But these leopards, who’ve only known him a day, are offering him a place in their home?

“You’ve overwhelmed him,” says Hiroto.

“Ah. So I have,” says Kaori, tone faintly regretful. “You don’t need to reply yet, Tobirama. Just take the time to think of my words.

Tobirama just gives her a slow nod, returning his attention to the food. Hiroto and Kaeto were right. It _was_ too soon for him to hear such things. As nice as the sentiment was, it doesn’t truly feel real. Perhaps, in time, he’ll come to believe that they really want him around, but it will likely take months of consistent affection to stop thinking they’re just being nice to get children out of him.

“Hiroto said you offered to help us with our stream troubles,” says Kaori. “Perhaps, after you’ve eaten, I can show you where the problem is?”

“I still have enough energy to work on it tonight,” agrees Tobirama.

He takes a bite of his meat, silently lamenting the taste. Tomorrow, he’ll get out his camp cooking kit. It has not only spices, but a pot and skillet. It’s a good thing he thought ahead and packed enough essentials for nine months. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be here, but he’s not heard of a summons/omega pregnancy taking longer than a human pregnancy. Probably, it’s because humans aren’t compatible with summons that are _too_ big.

Like elephants. He doesn’t care how intelligent people say they are. If he had ended up in the elephant’s realm, he would have turned around and gone right back home.

Tobirama lets the leopard’s chatter wash over him as he finishes his dinner. He’s starting to get a bit overwhelmed by all the social interaction. Hopefully, they won’t take offense if he asks for some time to himself before bed.

After the meal, he follows Kaori through the winding tunnels, hearing the trickling water before it comes into sight. It’s a short walk to where the leopards usually drink, the normally deep stream barely filled. He keeps going, searching for the source of the blockage.

Perhaps some shifting rocks had blocked part of the flow?

Whatever had caused the stream to narrow, it’s easy enough to shift rock and mud out of the way with a precise doton jutsu. It’ll take time for the stream to fill up again, but the rushing water assures him that it _will_ happen. No longer will the leopards have to travel nearly an hour each way, carrying heavy water buckets back with them. 

Kaori gives a purring laugh at his satisfied expression. “Helping others makes you happy?”

Tobirama starts to refute it, perhaps to say ‘ _Only my allies’_ or ‘ _Only the people I like’_. But that wasn’t entirely true, was it? As long as the person wasn’t an enemy, it was actually really easy to get his help.

“I...suppose it does,” says Tobirama, mystified.

How did he not know that about himself?

“That can’t be an easy personality trait to have, living as a shinobi,” says Kaori.

Tobirama shrugs, uncomfortable. “Being an omega as a shinobi isn’t easy. You learn to adapt.”

“Indeed.”

Kaori gives him an approving look, brushing her tail across his arm as she begins walking down the tunnels. Not, as he soon realizes, back to the living quarters, but somewhere deeper in the mountain. The unexplained detour does make him a bit nervous, but Kaori hasn’t given him reason to distrust her yet.

The fresh air reaches his nose before they step outside. He notices the steam next, drifting up from the pools of water. An outdoor hot springs.

“Go on then. I can see you like it. Relax in the water. I’ll send someone to lead you back in about an hour.”

“Only an hour?” Tobirama asks impulsively, already undressing.

Kaori laughs freely. “Any longer and I fear the heat would get to you. Perhaps with breaks in between to cool down and drink water, but the sun will be setting soon. You can play in the hot springs longer tomorrow.”

“I’ll defer to your judgement then,” says Tobirama, dipping his foot into the water. When it doesn’t burn him, he sinks into it with a relieved sigh, closing his eyes. “Hmm. You might need to send someone sooner in case I fall asleep.”

“Perhaps I’ll send Kaeto then. The two of you seem to be getting along,” says Kaori, tone _suggestive._

His eyes snap open, staring at her in surprise. Kaeto _was_ the one to breed him, but he hadn’t been thinking of that when making conversation.

“No need for that expression. I’m only teasing. It’s good that you’re making friends. When it’s time for you to return to the human realm and I need to select who’s on your guard rotation, I’m hoping to choose leopards that you get along with,” says Kaori.

“So I should try to socialize with the others,” concludes Tobirama.

“Mm. But you have three months for that. There’s still plenty of time. For now, just enjoy the water.”

Kaori nuzzles at his cheek before heading back inside, leaving him to his thoughts. He sinks further into the water after she’s gone, bringing it up to his chest. The water was hot and sweet, reliving the day’s tension.

Honestly, it was difficult to believe that it had only been a day. It was as though one moment he was on earth, and in the next, he was in the summons realm, kneeling to receive his first leopard cock. And tomorrow, he would probably do it again. The strangest part is he….might be looking forward to it.

How could something taboo feel so _good?_

Tobirama bites his lip as his cock starts to stir. He didn’t think he would have the energy to get hard again today, but the nap must have helped. Regardless, he’s not in the mood to masturbate. Physically, yes, it would feel good, but he doesn’t want his _entire_ day to be about sex.

He just needs to think of something else. The seals for his teleportation jutsu, perhaps. There was a particular section that was being tricky. What other combination of seals could he use to get the effect he was wanting?

Tobirama loses track of time as he calculates fuinjutsu in his head, moving around in the water almost without thought. A type of pacing, which he often does in the lab or his bedroom when he’s creating new jutsu.

Eventually, the heat _does_ start to get to him, climbing out of the pool under Kaeto’s amused gaze. He doesn’t remember when the leopard showed up, but his subconscious obviously categories him as safe if he didn’t notice his approach. When he’s this focused on his experiments, he won’t notice the people he trusts unless they greet him.

He stumbles as a sudden wave of lightheadedness hits him, leaning on Kaeto as the leopard quickly approaches. Right. He forgot that the heat could have that effect.

“Come on, Tobi. It’s time for bed,” says Kaeto, fondly.

“Mm.”

He lets Kaeto lead him back, less hesitant this time to curl up with the leopards. How quickly they had become a soothing presence. And that effect should only be magnified once he knew each of them personally.

* * *

The second day with the leopards passes quickly, soaking in the hot spring and foraging for human food. He finds berry bushes, fruit and nut trees, herbs, and root vegetables. One of the previous summoners must have planted them in the forest and now their hard work would be his gain.

In the afternoon, he returns to the den, pausing in the doorway as he sees them huddled around Kaori. Having some kind of pack meeting?

“Welcome back, Tobirama. Did you find what you were looking for?” asks Kaori.

“...Yes,” he says, slowly, flicking his eyes between them in confusion. At the way some were staring a little too intently and others weren’t looking at him at all. “What’s going on?”

Kaori flicks her ears dismissively, expression...amused?

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had a summoner. They simply don’t know how to broach the topic. We wish to know if you would like to mate again tonight? Or would you prefer to wait two weeks to find out if you’re already pregnant? Keeping in mind that even if you are with cubs already, there can be more than one father per litter,” says Kaori.

“….Two weeks is a long time to wait. I suppose I could...mate again….just to be sure,” says Tobirama, the tips of his ears turning hot. He can’t bring himself to admit he _wants_ to have sex again, so this roundabout way of saying it will have to work.

“In that case, Toru will mate you tonight. Do you need time to prepare or is now good?” asks Kaori.

“Now is fine.”

Tobirama slowly walks to the center of the room, taking off his shirt as his eyes flicker around. Most of the leopards spread out around them, except for one. His breath catches at how _big_ he is, nearly a head taller than Kaeto, and just barely smaller than Hiroto.

Toru rumbles a soft greeting to him, nudging his nose against the top of Tobirama’s head. He shivers as the leopard’s breath fans across his face, strangely picking up an earthy scent instead of the meat smell he would normally expect from animals. Did they have some way of refreshing their breath?

“Will you undress for me, pretty omega?” asks Toru.

Tobirama blinks quickly, trying not show his shock at being called ‘pretty’. While he knew objectively that his physical shape could be attractive, most of his clan thought his coloring unnatural. And yet this person not even of his own species thought him pretty? Or was he just using a compliment he thought humans would like?

Still vaguely confused, Tobirama takes off his pants and underwear, sliding them to the side. Toru purrs appreciatively, bending down to nuzzle at his chest, flicking his tongue out, broad and warm against his skin.

“You smell good. Sweet and fertile and like fresh rain. And a little bit like Kaeto. I want to cover you in my scent too, sweet omega,” says Toru.

Tobirama shivers, grasping onto the side of Toru’s head as the leopard continues to lick his chest, his nipples hardening under the steady attention. There’s a heat building under his skin, a fire in the pit of his belly, coaxed to life by Toru’s words. He didn’t realize how exciting it could be to be complimented by a lover.

“Will you kneel for me, lovely?” asks Toru. “I wish to taste you.”

There’s less hesitation as he gets on his knees this time, knowing only good things are to follow. He spreads his legs as Toru gets behind him, anticipation building as he feels the leopard’s breath across his pussy. The first touch leaves him gasping, rough tongue going from the base of his cock all the way to the other end, lapping up his slick.

Toru gives a happy rumble and starts licking in earnest, drawing a deep, shocked moan from Tobirama’s chest. His thighs shake as the pleasure builds up quickly, rocking back into Toru’s tongue, clenching his jaw against a desperate whimper.

He really _does_ whimper when Toru abruptly stops, just as he’s on the verge of cumming. About to complain, the words die on his tongue when Toru dwarfs him, fur brushing across his back as the leopard’s front legs bracket him.

“Tilt your hips up for me, Tobirama.” Toru rumbles approvingly as he does so almost without thought. “That’s a good boy. Hold still for me now, lovely omega. It might sting a little at first, but I’m going to make you feel really good.”

Tobirama ducks his head as the praise washes over him, pleasure pulsing hotly in his core. He shudders at the first press of Toru’s cock against his wet hole, instinctively spreading his legs wider. It feels too good to be ashamed, waiting with bated breath for Toru to give his body what it’s desperate for.

He gives a strangled moan when Toru finally starts pushing in, eyes going wide at the _stretch._ His hips twitch, trying to hold still like Toru asked, even as everything borders on too much. He was definitely bigger than Kaeto, his muscles already aching as Toru inches in.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” breathes Toru, groaning as Tobirama clenches around him. “You feel so good around me, omega. So pretty and perfect under me. Yes, that’s it, accept all of me inside.”

Tobirama whimpers, falling forward onto his forearms as he arches his hips up. Slick drips down his thighs, getting wetter with every word that falls from Toru’s lips. He doesn’t even care how much it aches, when every little movement inside him has his stomach clenching with pleasure.

His fingers clutch at the bedding, keening as Toru pushes in the last few inches, sheathing himself deep inside. He can feel the leopard’s balls against his skin, larger than his fist and covered in fur. 

“ Are you alright, omega?” asks Toru, concerned wehn Tobirama trembles beneath him.

Tobirama nods, whimpering as Toru shifts forward to see his face, impossibly going _deeper_ inside him. 

“Hmm. I can’t tell if that’s a good or bad sound. Maybe if I just...”

Tobirama cries out, involuntarily clenching down as Toru pulls out, a sharp ache radiating through his pussy as the leopard’s barbs drag along his inner walls. He breathes through the pain, grateful when Toru catches on and holds still, giving him time to adjust.

"Ah, our pretty omega was not born for leopard cock,” says Toru, regretfully. "But that just makes it more amazing at how well you’re doing. Can you feel the way your pussy is massaging my cock, trying to keep me inside you? The way you’re opening up for me, accepting your alpha’s cock like a good omega.”

Tobirama gasps, hips jerking back at the word ‘alpha’. 

Toru growls, low and pleased. “You like that, don’t you? If you’re our omega, doesn’t that make us your alphas? At least during matings, hmm?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Tobirama whimpers, grinding back into Toru’s cock. “Alpha. Alpha, please.”

"Good boy,” purrs Toru, shifting forward. “Keep singing for me, lovely boy. I want to hear your pleasure.”

Tobirama gives a breathless moan, cheeks heating as more slick pours down his thighs. He braces himself as Toru starts to pull out, trying to stay relaxed. With how greatly stretched he is, he can more keenly feel the barbs than he could with Kaeto. If he wasn’t so wet inside, he suspects it would be painful rather than a sharp ache that fades under the rising pleasure.

" _Ah!_ " A short cry punches out of his chest as Toru abruptly shoves himself back inside, pleasure slamming through him like the ocean tides.

Toru all but _roars_ , slamming his hips forward, jolting Tobirama’s body with every forceful thrust. It’s all he can do to brace himself against the ground, mouth dropping open on a helpless whine, closing his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure. He barely has time to catch his breath before Toru is plunging inside him again, punching a moan out of him with every powerful snap of his hips. 

There’s nothing he can do but take it, mind clouding over with the feeling of being so thoroughly dominated. His thoughts drift away on a tidal wave of pleasure, pussy clenching around his alpha’s thick cock, welcoming each new invasion. 

His voice breaks on a shout as he finally tips over the edge, vision whiting out as the pleasure takes over his senses. Toru fucks him through it, little aftershocks of sensation skittering through his veins, ecstasy and a growing ache between his legs.

Through some force of will, he keeps himself from collapsing, holding his hips up for Toru to seek his own pleasure. He doesn’t even mind the ache. There was something about the way Toru didn’t even slow down that was...oddly appealing. 

Still, it’s probably a good thing that Toru cums just a minute later, as his oversensitivity increases. He doesn’t think he would enjoy it if it actually started to hurt. And it probably wouldn’t be good for his mental health to associate mating with the leopards and pain. That could interfere with the growing bond he has with them.

His breath catches as Toru slowly pulls out, the barbs near painful so soon after his orgasm. But rather than feel relief with them out, he feels strangely empty without Toru filling him up so perfectly. And wasn’t that an odd thought? His matings with the leopards were not something to be endured with a heavy heart, as he had initially feared, but a source of pleasure and comfort. He could only hope it would stay that way.

A short noise, of discontent and protest, escapes his lips as Toru’s warmth leaves his back. He’s gently shushed, a soothing lick placed between his shoulder blades before Toru lies down beside him.

“Rest with me, omega. You’ve done really well. Now it’s time to let your body recover,” says Toru.

Did Toru know how well he responded to praise? Tobirama hadn’t even know before tonight and yet Toru’s sex talk had seemed tailor made to get him hot and aroused. He contemplates this as he lies down, curling up to Toru’s stomach as the leopard drapes one giant paw over him. It’s one of the most comfortable positions he’s ever been in, even as confusion swirls around his mind.

How much of this kindness was _real_?

And did it matter, if they were just doing it to get cubs, as long as they didn’t stop?

Perhaps, instead of thinking of their kindness as manipulation, he should see it as _gratitude._ After all, only someone without honor would mistreat the omega giving them cubs. He had seen healthy alpha/omega relationships. Most of his disbelief was stemming from the fact that someone was treating _him_ that way. 

Had he ever considered that he might have a healthy relationship with an alpha someday? While Father was alive, he had known he would at least be treated _well._ He may not have liked his spouse, and they would have been chosen for the benefits they could offer the clan, but Father would not have given him to someone who would hurt him.

Hachiro had not been the only one he could have been given to, but it was like the Elders _wanted_ to find him a bad alpha. Or perhaps they cared so little for him that they were apathetic to what kind of alpha he was given to. Would they have been happier if Hachiro was good to his concubines? Did they hold any loyalty to him as a member of the clan? 

“Little omega, why has your scent turned sad?” asks Toru.

Tobirama blinks, tilting his face up to see Toru’s silver eyes staring back at him. Should he tell them? If they weren’t being sincere, isn’t this something they could use against him? And yet….he wants to trust them. Not everyone’s heart hides a well of cruelty, right?

So, maybe….

“All of you are….kinder….to me….than most in my clan,” Tobirama says, haltingly. 

“What?”

The voice comes from behind him, soft and shocked. He reluctantly turns to face Kaori, but stays within Toru’s embrace. He suspects he’ll need the comfort for this conversation.

“Tobirama, does your clan mistreat you?” asks Kaori.

“...Not physically?”

Kaori’s tail flicks briskly, looking _concerned._ “Tobi, please be honest with us. Have we not pledged to protect you? How can we do that if we don’t know the dangers you face? Enemies on the battlefield we expect, but your family?”

“Not family,” Tobirama quickly refutes. “Hashirama and Touka are my family. The other Senju are clan.”

“Hashirama and Touka are good to you?” asks Kaori.

“Mm. Anija and my cousin. They’ve always accepted me.”

Tobirama struggles to put it into words, the neglect and unfriendly or outright hostile glares of so many of his clan. Clan loyalty says he shouldn’t speak ill of them. And the way so many speak of him, it’s difficult not to believe it’s his own fault for being born _wrong._

“My eyes are red, like the Uchiha’s, our enemies’, doujutsu. The sharingan. It can draw people into genjutsu. It’s thought of as an ill omen in my clan, that I was born with this coloring. White hair and pale skin when so many Senju are tan and brunette. I’m like the winter, the season of death, while they are the summer, the season of heat and life.”

There’s an appalled silence before the leopards begin muttering to each other. Tobirama can’t make out the words, but the tone sounds...displeased? Angry?

“Quiet. I’m trying to speak to him,” orders Kaori. The room falls silent as she turns back to Tobirama. “The word snow is in our species’ name. Our fur protects us from the cold. If you are of the Winter, then so are we. It is a season of stillness, tranquility, and peace. Soft snow or a raging, _passionate_ blizzard. But through it all, there is always life to be found. Those who can survive the Winter are strong, persistent, and resourceful.”

Tobirama stares at her, eyes wide and unblinking. She was….she was assigning those adjectives to _him._ Saying that if he was Winter, then he was tranquil yet passionate, strong and resourceful. In just a few sentences, she had turned the thing his clan hated about him the most into a _compliment._

Something to be proud of.

He was Winter.

And it was Good.

Tobirama doesn’t realize he’s crying until Kaori takes an aborted step forward, ears twitching in distress. He raises a shaking hand to his stinging eyes, feeling the wetness drip down his cheeks. How many years has it been since he’s been brought to tears? He knows how to endure pain, but no one has taught him how to endure this much _kindness_.

He startles as Kaeto suddenly pushes through the crowd, almost yelping as Kaeto starts aggressively licking his cheeks. Closing his eyes, he ducks his head under the onslaught.

“Uh, Kaeto, are you sure that’s the best way to handle it?” asks Toru.

“Something is better than nothing!” insists Kaeto, though he does stop the licking, rubbing his cheek against Tobirama’s head instead.

Tobirama hesitantly pets him back, his tears drying up. It’s perhaps the absurdity of it, rather than the comfort, that helps calm him down. To see these leopards so frantic to soothe him. 

“It’s alright, Kaeto. I feel better now,” says Tobirama.

Kaeto hums skeptically and lies down in front of him, instead of stepping back like he expected. Tobirama stares at him in confusion, but Kaeto just starts purring, bafflingly causing Toru to do the same.

Hmm.

Perhaps they...did not take him at his word...that he was fine?

Well, now he has to wonder if Hashirama and Touka truly do believe him when he says he’s fine, or if they think he prefers to be given space when upset. The leopards don’t have any preconceived notions about him, so this might be their natural way of offering comfort.

This is...actually kind of nice. Is this why people like cuddling?

Tobirama relaxes in their embrace, letting the purrs soothe him to sleep. He knows they’ll want to continue this uncomfortable conversation later, but for now, he takes their earlier advice and rests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, Tobirama has more of a choice when mating with the leopards. He could choose to wait. If he's already pregnant, he'll have only needed to breed with the leopards once (until the next pregnancy). But Kaeto made the experience good for him and he wants to experience it again.
> 
> Afterwards, the leopards aren't sure how to comfort Tobirama when he starts talking about his clan. Kaori doesn't think Tobirama will believe her if she just says there's nothing wrong with him. So, instead, she tries to turn the insult around and change its meaning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I think it has some good moments. There's a few short time skips. The first scene has Tobirama in the last month of his pregnancy (which for leopards is three months). Second scene is shortly after the birth and after the kittens have been cleaned off. (No descriptions of the birth are given.) And the third scene is a few weeks after the birth.

Tobirama wakes to the feel of a tongue against his pussy and fire in his veins, groaning as his cock spurts over his rounded belly. His thighs shake as the leopard keeps going, instinctively trying to spread his legs wider, but they’ve already fallen open sometime while he was sleeping.

He relaxes into the thick furs, letting the pleasure wash over him as he pants for breath. Toru was the first to wake him this way, two weeks into the pregnancy when his belly started showing. The tribe had been startled when he came to with a shocked cry, not having realized what their packmate was doing.

The scolding Toru had gotten was amusing, but he was quick to assure them he didn’t mind. What better way to start the day than receiving pleasure from his packmates? Since then, it hadn’t just been Toru and Kaeto licking him awake, but any number of the leopards that thought he tasted sweet. Male and female alike.

Tobirama squirms as another leopard joins in, licking his tender nipples. They had gotten more sensitive in the third month, his breasts swelling with milk. They may intend for another leopard to nurse his cubs, but his body doesn’t know that.

He moans freely as they lick him into another orgasm, much of his initial shyness worn away by their constant care. A gentle tongue against his stomach has him purring softly, omega instincts pleased by his pregnant state and the doting alphas around him.

“Mm. That was good. Thank you,” says Tobirama, petting Ryoki’s ears, the one who gave his chest attention. His legs stay open, waiting to see if anyone else is interested, but Kaori approaching makes them settle down.

“Good morning, Tobirama. May I check your stomach?” asks Kaori.

As this was nothing new, Tobirama is quick to agree. Using the techniques passed down through her family, Kaori presses her nose against his belly, sending her chakra out in a gentle wave. He can feel it inside him, brushing across the life growing inside his body.

Kaori rumbles in contentment. “Still healthy. And nearly ready to come out. You should be prepared for the contractions to start sometime this week. It might be better for you to sleep in the nursery from now on. If you start giving birth in the main sleeping hall, we may not be able to move you. I’ve heard that it’s more comfortable to give birth in a smaller room that’s covered in your scent.”

“And more private. I don’t particularly want to give birth in front of everyone,” says Tobirama.

Kaori flicks her tail dismissively. “No one would disrespect the privacy of a birthing mother. If necessary, they would gladly sleep elsewhere for a night. But I truly believe you’ll be more comfortable in the nursery. There’s enough room that Kaeto or Toru can join you.”

“Not both of them?” asks Tobirama, biting his lip as soon as the words are out. He hadn’t meant to ask that!

“….There is room for two leopards in the nursery,” says Kaori, after a short, thoughtful pause. “But the second space was intended for the leopard that will nurse your cubs. However, we have other nurseries. I will have one prepared that can fit three leopards.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll go have it arranged now. Take the time to eat something before getting lost in your research again, hmm?”

“Yes, Alpha,” says Tobirama, a touch rueful. You forget to eat a few times and they never let you forget it.

He retrieves food from his storage seals as Kaori leaves the room, not bothering to sit up first. With his stomach so expanded, it wasn’t any more comfortable sitting than lying down. Though, he does prop his head up with a few thick furs, making it easier to eat.

“Are you going to work on your teleporting jutsu again?” asks Ryoki.

Tobirama hums an agreement. “I’ve hit a breakthrough recently. I might be able to complete it before returning to the human realm.”

Ryoki’s ears perk up. “That’s good. Being able to teleport will keep you safer.”

“Staying _here_ would keep him safer,” says Venna, from across the room. “The only way he’s going to be safe in the human realm is if the Uchiha stop being a threat.”

“Perhaps you’d like to be in his honor guard then, Venna,” says Hiroto. “And take a bite out of one of them.”

She sniffs. “I’ll take a bite out of _several_.”

Tobirama covers his mouth as a laugh bubbles out, unable to contain his amusement at the idea of the Uchiha being gnawed on by his leopards. It’s almost enough for him to look forward to returning to the human realm. Because as much as he’s missed his brother, he can’t remember the last time he’s been this happy, here in the leopard realm. At this point, going back feels more like an...obligation, than a genuine desire to return home.

This mountain has become his refuge, a welcoming oasis in the desert of scorn. He doesn’t like feeling disconnected from humanity, but few of his clansmen have ever tried to make him feel wanted. If it wasn’t for his brother, would he have even stayed in the clan? Aside from them trying to pawn him off to some Alpha, would _he_ have chosen to stay?

He loves his clan.

But he doesn’t like them.

“Aw, his scent’s gone all sad again,” says Ryoki. “Tobi. Omega Tobi, why can’t we keep you happy?”

Tobirama covers his face a groan. “You don’t have to point out that I’m sad _every time._ Sometimes I remember something upsetting! Just...let me have emotions.”

“Ah, I didn’t realize we were doing that,” says Ryoki, sounding chagrined. “In our defense, you don’t seem to seek comfort unless we ask what’s wrong. Though, if it’s the _asking_ you don’t like, we could just skip straight to the cuddling and purring?”

“I—” Tobirama sighs, giving it up as a lost cause. “Yeah, that would be better.”

“Cuddles it is!” exclaims Ryoki, _flopping_ down beside him. A loud purr rumbles through the room as the affectionate leopard licks his cheek. “No matter what sadness plagues you, we will be here to bring the happiness back.”

Tobirama thinks it a good sign of personal progress that the declaration makes him want to roll his eyes. Such affection is no longer surprising, but something to be endured with fond amusement. His leopards are _very_ cuddly.

“Thank you, Ryoki. I feel better already.”

The purring kicks up a notch, and after a moment’s hesitation, Tobirama lets himself purr back. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a few of the others lift their heads to stare at him, but he ignores them lest the embarrassment make him stop. He knows he doesn’t purr very often. It was something discouraged for an omega learning to be a shinobi.

But he doesn’t have to suppress his instincts around them. On the contrary, the more he acts like an omega, the more they indulge him. He doesn’t think even a human alpha would try to pamper him this much. At least, not any of the ones the Elders were willing to offer him to.

With that in mind, he lets himself relax until the new nursery is done. Then Kaeto and Toru help him to his feet, hovering during the entire walk there. It’s a charming mix of sweet and exasperating. He appreciates their concern, but he’s not going to trip and die from such a short walk.

He nestles into the pile of furs laid out for him, letting out a soft purr as he arranges them to his liking. His instincts are _very_ pleased by how well his alphas are taking care of him.

Kaeto and Toru take up their spot beside the door, barely a few feet from him. Space for the kittens, he believes. The nursing leopard will be to his left, their beds angled towards each other so that they can both see the kittens.

He’s spent some time with Lavana, gotten to know the leopard who will be acting as his kittens’ mother. She has a fierce spirit and a strong maternal instinct. She’ll be a good mother to his babies.

And he does think of them that way now. His babies. Grown from his womb. Different in species, but still his. After learning to love his leopard tribe, to see each of them as individuals with intelligent minds, how could he not grow to love his little ones?

It’s strange now to think of how apprehensive he was in the beginning. How strongly his worldview can shift in just a few months.

“Comfortable, Tobi?” asks Kaeto.

“It’s perfect.” Tobirama gives them a content smile, relaxing even further as they start to purr.

“That’s good. Are you going to work on your jutsu some more?” asks Toru.

“Hmm. Maybe….” Tobirama regards them curiously. “Actually, perhaps you could tell me some more childhood stories? I liked hearing about when you guys were cubs. And especially, with my little ones so close to being born, it gives me an idea of what to expect.”

“Sure. I’m one of the youngest in the tribe, so I still remember my cub days fairly well,” says Kaeto. “Let’s see….I’ve told you about my sister and I catching fish in the river….”

“What about that time you and Maede got lost in that cave?” asks Toru.

Tobirama looks at Kaeto in surprise as the leopard’s ears flick back with embarrassment.

“Ah, right. I was only a few months old at the time. Maede was from the previous litter, born about three years before me. As one of the youngest, he and his litter mates were often put on babysitting duty. That day, Maede and I went on a run through the woods. Now, all leopards are curious by nature, but at three months old, we have less impulse control. So, when we found a cave out in the forest, I didn’t hesitate to go in.”

“Maede didn’t stop you?” asks Tobirama.

“Well, he told me to slow down at least and scent for any dangers. But, no, he didn’t try to get me back out. Despite his warning, there isn’t that much that can actually hurt us in this realm. No other large predators, though I suppose a deer could have hurt me when I was that young. The biggest danger in that cave was getting lost or perhaps falling if there’s a sudden drop. Luckily, that didn’t happen, but we did get turned around for a while.”

“Did the two of you get out on your own or did they have to send a search party?” asks Tobirama, genuinely curious. “How long would it have taken the tribe to notice if you didn’t come back?”

“It took us a few hours but we _did_ find the way out ourselves. As for the tribe, it hadn’t been long enough for them to get concerned. Some cubs will keep their minders chasing after them until dinnertime. Worst case scenario, we would have slept in the cave until they found us,” says Kaeto.

“I suppose that’s fairly normal,” muses Tobirama. “Shinobi children are given a lot of independence within clan grounds.”

“You have patrols at the edges of your territory,” says Toru. “So do we.”

Tobirama starts to reply, then stops as something new occurs to him. “The other summoning realms, are they connected? Can someone enter from the borders?”

“Yes, but they are not connected in the same way your human countries are. It takes someone very powerful or very clever to cross over _without_ permission. Thus, anyone who enters from the borders is to be treated with extreme caution,” says Toru.

“Without permission?” wonders Tobirama. “Do you ever have _welcomed_ guests?”

“About once a century or so,” says Toru. “We meet up with other large cat tribes. Renew alliances, take note of any change in leadership, and find out who has a summoner. We prefer not to fight each other, so we try not to accept contracts with clans that are at war.”

“We haven’t actually warred with other summoning clans since the Ancient times, but we still try to maintain our alliances, just in case,” says Kaeto. “The barriers between our dimensions used to be weaker and there were battles for territory.”

“There were wars…?” asks Tobirama, surprised. “But how did the barriers get stronger?”

“There are different theories, but we believe it may have to do with how long a tribe is able to hold their territory. That over time, our will affects the natural energy in the land. It’s also an explanation at how the land can slowly _expand_ if the population gets large enough.”

“ _Without_ affecting the other territories,” adds Toru. “The physics of this world is….incomprehensible.”

Tobirama’s thoughts spin as he mulls over all the implications of their words. “How large does the population have to be to expand the territory? Does the land ever _shrink_?”

Kaeto tilts his head. “I don’t _believe_ it shrinks. Certainly we’ve never heard anything like that. Perhaps, instead, if the population declines, our numbers simply have to go up again before the land can grow.”

“But where would the extra space even come from?” asks Tobirama, mostly talking to himself by this point. “If all the land is taken up by some other tribe...”

“Well, who’s to say it is? Maybe there’s a bunch of unclaimed land, just hanging out somewhere, waiting for us to need it,” says Toru.

Tobirama hums the sound of a man whose worldview is tilting on his its axis. Chakra can do amazing things, but never before has he felt such a strong urge to call it magic. Was it the Kami themselves who designed this strange world?

Well, religious people would say that yes, of _course_ , the worlds were created by the Kami. Tobirama isn’t sure what he believes. Did life develop on this planet naturally or was it by design? And if the Kami were real, how did _they_ come into existence?

There were no real answers. Best to let the topic go before he gives himself a headache. He says as much to his companions, earning a purring laugh.

“Probably for the best,” agrees Kaeto. “Should we talk about something else? Or maybe you’d like to do more jutsu stuff?”

“I would, but...I think I need a nap. Being pregnant is more tiring than I expected.”

“Rest well, omega. We will keep you safe,” says Toru.

Tobirama gives a soft hum, already closing his eyes. He lets the soft bedding and the welcome scent of his alphas lull him to sleep, knowing that nothing can hurt him here. It’s one of the things he’ll miss most when he returns to the human world, this complete feeling of safety.

* * *

Soft cries fill the air, tiny mews of hungry kittens. Tobirama watches them through tired, contented eyes as Toru and Kaeto usher them over to their nursing mother. Five beautiful babies, three girls and two boys, the future of his little leopard pack.

Actually birthing them was….an experience. But well worth it for the sheer _joy_ shining clearly through his packmates’ eyes. After all the happiness they had brought him these past few months, he was glad to do this for them.

His purr joins Lavana’s as the kittens start nursing, instincts immensely pleased to see his babies well-fed. Though, now that they’re actually here, he’s starting to realize that they….don’t have names.

Was...he supposed to come up with names for them? Some might think that fair, since he was the one to birth them, but they would be _living_ with the pack. They should have whatever kind of names the leopards think is normal.

But when to bring that up? (Before he birthed them, obviously, but it was a little late for that, so….)

Tobirama shifts a bit, trying to a get better look at them, and winces at the ache. Kaori had healed him the best she could before leaving to make room for Toru, but there was only so much her leopard techniques could do for a human. It had been so long since they had a summoner that none of them had any practical experience healing his kind. Though, they had at least known how to numb the pain during the birth, something he will forever be grateful for.

Kaeto makes a low noise as he sees his wince, getting closer to nuzzle his cheek. “You should rest for a while, Tobi. Your body needs to recover.”

“I know. I will, soon.” Tobirama turns his gaze back to his babies, his chest filling with love. “They’re so beautiful. But I have no idea what to name them. Is there any kind of tradition for how the leopards name their cubs?”

“Something like that. Usually, they aren’t named until they’re a few months old. It gives the parents time to learn some of their personality. Whether they’re hyper and impulsive or more calm and calculating. Though, we’re not all named based on personality traits. It’s just something to keep in mind when choosing names,” says Kaeto.

“And we’ll choose the names together? You and Toru as the fathers. And Lavana as their nursing mother,” says Tobirama.

Lavana looks up in surprise. “You wish me to help pick their names?”

“You’ll be their mother as much as I am. More, really, since you’ll be with them while I’m in the human realm,” says Tobirama, a touch regretful.

Lavana’s eyes turn sympathetic. “It is a difficult choice for you, isn’t it? Deciding how much time to spend here while worrying about your clan. But I want you to know that you’ll always be part of their life. We’ll make time for you to visit the cubs. And when your guard rotates, the ones who were here can tell you stories about the cubs. And the ones that were with you can tell the cubs about your life. That way, you’ll always feel connected, even when life is keeping you apart.”

“Thank you.” Tobirama clears his throat, emotion threatening to choke him. “I would—appreciate that.”

“Of course, darling. And you know, if you ever need an excuse to come visit, you could tell your clan we requested your help,” says Lavana.

“Like when you helped us with our river problem,” says Kaeto.

“I will keep that in mind, though it isn’t as though I’m never given any free time. But there’s also no telling how they’ll respond if I try to visit the summoning realm when I’m not...obligated to. It’s already considered a bit taboo for how omegas get summoning contracts. If I regularly visit without a ready excuse, they may make….assumptions.”

Toru flicks his tail irritably. “I hate that you’ll be judged for your relationship with us. Our love for you isn’t any less real just because our physical bodies are different. And honestly, if anyone was going to be ashamed, you’d think it would be the summons. We’re the ones having to rely on another species to keep our population from going extinct, after all. But instead, we’ve chosen to embrace it, to embrace _you_ as a member of our pack.”

“I know. I don’t like the way other humans see our relationship either. It’s...pretty much the only part of this situation that I don’t like,” admits Tobirama.

“But everything else is good?” asks Toru, ears perked forward.

“Yes. I almost...I almost wish there wasn’t anyone in the clan that I liked. So that I could stay here. But Hashirama and Touka….and the children. I can’t abandon them.”

“I know, darling. It’s a difficult situation, but we’ll find a way to make it work,” says Lavana.

Tobirama just nods, sagging against the bed, exhaustion in every line of his body.

“Why don’t you get some rest, sweetheart?” asks Kaeto. “You’ve had a long day.”

Tobirama sighs, shifting into a more comfortable position. “Yeah, alright. Wake me for supper?”

“We will. Sweet dreams, Tobirama.”

* * *

“They’re so soft,” whispers Tobirama, fingers trailing down from his baby’s tiny head to the tip of his tail. The cub reacts with a sleepy purr, little paws kneading at his leg. His breath catches at the adorable reaction, heart filling with love.

“They are lovely, aren’t they?” asks Lavana. “You make beautiful babies.”

Tobirama ducks his head with a pleased blush, smiling down at his cub. “Thank you. I hope to make many more for the tribe, though with any luck, I’ll be able to stay longer with the next litter. I’d like to see them grow up.”

“Well, we do have three years before then. Perhaps with the others’ help, we’ll be able to reduce the threat to your clan,” says Lavana.

“...Maybe.”

Tobirama falls silent after that, stroking his cub’s fur with a distant gaze. Was it even possible to be safe in the human realm? Would the war with the Uchiha ever end? It had been going on for centuries, long before he had been born.

But then, he had been holding back some of his more deadly ideas….

Hoping, in vain, that the Uchiha would accept Hashirama’s offer of peace. Why did Madara seem so determined to make his brother cry? First, he got Hashirama’s hopes up as a kid and now he was determined to continue a war that no one truly wanted.

Part of it was probably Izuna’s influence. The little brat had never been willing to give peace a chance. Tobirama had sensed their brothers meeting for weeks and had done nothing but keep an eye on them, but the moment Izuna had seen them together, he had gone running off to tell his father. And yet it was Hashirama who had held a grudge against him for months while Madara forgave his brother instantly like it was _nothing._

What had Izuna done to earn that kind of love? (Why didn’t Hashirama love him as much?)

“Tobi.”

He startles as a rough tongue drags across his cheek, blinking up at Lavana.

“There you are, darling. I was getting worried.”

Tobirama clears his throat. “...Sorry. I just got lost in thought.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“No, I—” Tobirama down at his cub and sighs. “I think I just need to take a walk and clear my head. Maybe I’ll check in with Kaori and see how the preparations are going for my departure.”

“Alright. But perhaps afterwards, a dip in the hot spring?” suggests Lavana.

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Tobirama smiles at her concern, rubbing his cheek against the side of her head. “I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

Tobirama slowly moves the cub off his lap, heart melting at his sleepy mrr. He leaves him with the rest of his littermates and exits the nursery, padding on bare feet to the main living quarters. It was still such a novel experience for him, feeling smooth stone against his soles. Doubtless, one of the previous summoners had smoothed the pathways for just this reason. But in the human realm, he wouldn’t dare go around barefoot, sometimes not even in his own home.

He was safe here.

Safe to go around half-dressed. Weaponless. Not entirely defenseless...except for the way he let down his guard. If any of them wanted, he wouldn’t even see it coming before teeth and claws were dug into his vulnerable flesh.

What a heady feeling to know they never would.

“Ah, Tobirama,” says Kaori as he enters the room. “We were just discussing your honor guard.”

“I’m going on the first rotation!” announces Venna, tail swishing with excitement.

“And I’ll be going with her,” says Hiroto, calm in the face of his packmate’s exuberance.

Tobirama’s eyes widen. “But you’re—“

“The alpha’s mate?” Hiroto guesses as Tobirama trails off. He gives a quiet hum when Tobirama nods. “You’re the pack’s omega. None of us are above guarding you, not even Kaori. In any case, the first rotation will only be for a month. We’ll be reporting the situation back to Kaori. My observational skills will be useful.”

Tobirama concedes the point with a quiet nod. He had seen how quickly Hiroto noticed any problems developing with the pack, mostly interpersonal conflict. Hiroto was good at managing the pack alongside Kaori. She had chosen a good mate to support her.

“The third guard will be Matoka. I know you don’t know her as well, but I think you’ve had enough conversations that she isn’t a complete stranger,” says Kaori.

“Yes,” says Tobirama, glancing over at Matoka. “I know her well enough to trust her as a guard.”

“Thank you. I will do my best to keep you safe,” says Matoka.

“They will stay with you for a month. At that time, I will send new guards to take over before summoning the first group back here. Depending on their report, I may send a different group to guard you. It depends on whether diplomacy or strength is needed most,” says Kaori.

“Is there anything I should look for in the human realm? Things the pack needs or wants?” asks Tobirama.

“Truthfully, it’s been so long since we had a summoner that I don’t remember what the human realm has that would be useful to us. We’ll have to see if your guards discover anything,” says Kaori.

“Alright. Is there anything else we need to discuss? I was planning to visit the hot springs soon,” says Tobirama.

“No, that’s all for now,” says Kaori.

“Mind if I join you, Tobi?” asks Kaeto.

Tobirama tilts his head in assent. “Your company would be welcome.”

They make their way to the springs in silence, where Tobirama wastes no time undressing and getting into the water. He lets out a quiet sigh as the heat relaxes his muscles, spending a few minutes with his eyes closed, just letting the stress melt away.

Kaeto rumbles out a soft purr. “It’s always a pleasure to see you enjoy the springs. I love watching you relax.”

“...Thank you.”

“And it’s just as enjoyable to see you blush,” says Kaeto, amused. “I’m going to miss you, you know. Hopefully, I can talk Kaori into adding me to one of your guard rotations. Toru wants that too. Perhaps we’ll alternate months.”

Tobirama blinks, startled. “But the cubs—“

“ _You_ are just as important as the cubs. Lavana may be the one raising them, but we made them together with you. Our bond isn’t going to disappear now that they’ve been born,” says Kaeto.

Tobirama stares at him for a long moment, speechless, before abruptly surging out of the pool, pressing his body against Kaeto’s. With the leopard sitting down, it’s easy to rub their cheeks together, an almost desperate purr vibrating through his chest.

“Oh, Tobi. Come here, sweetheart.” Kaeto shifts onto his side, lifting up one of his front paws. “Lie down beside me, okay? That should help you feel better.”

Tobirama snuggles up to him, purr smoothing out to something content as he’s enveloped in Kaeto’s warmth. The feel of his fur, the sound of his heartbeat, and that earthy scent…

He presses his legs together as his body starts to respond, hiding his flushed cheeks against Kaeto’s chest.

Kaeto makes a quiet sound, sniffing the air. “Mm. Are you getting aroused for me, pretty omega?”

Tobirama squirms as Kaeto’s voice dips lower, pussy clenching with want. “ _Ah_ , m-maybe.”

“Would you like my tongue on you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please,” breathes Tobirama. “And could you—?”

“Would you like my cock too? Is that safe?” asks Kaeto.

Tobirama shivers. “Yes, it’s—it’s safe. With medical jutsu, three weeks is enough time to heal after the birth. And omegas can’t get pregnant again for at least a few months.”

“Alright. Will you get up on your knees for me, sweetheart?”

Tobirama moves languidly, relaxed by the heat of the water and the comforting presence of his alpha. He braces himself on his forearms, lifting his hips as he spreads his legs. It leaves his pussy bare, arching his back at the first touch of a warm tongue.

Kaeto laps at his pussy until he’s a shivering mess, pushing back against his tongue with soft moans. He lets out a stuttering purr as the head of Kaeto’s cock nudges against his entrance, not even tensing as he slowly pushes inside. There’s some resistance as he hasn’t been fucked since the birth, but he breathes through it, even enjoying the almost too-full sensation.

Then there’s the presence all around him, strong legs on either side of him, Kaeto’s muzzle against the back of his head as he takes in his scent. Warm fur against his back as Kaeto crouches over him, hiding him from the world. Not that he needs to be hidden here. The other leopards are a welcome sight in these soft, intimate moments, though he does sometimes like to be alone with Kaeto or Toru.

He closes his eyes as Kaeto slowly moves within him, pleasure cresting in gentle waves. When his orgasm finally hits, it’s almost a surprise, clenching around Kaeto with an unstifled cry. He pants softly through the aftershocks, shuddering as Kaeto takes another half dozen thrusts to cum inside him.

They stay that way for a few minutes, satisfying his omega instincts. It’s comforting to have one of them stay inside him for a while, almost like they have a knot. There was just something primal about it that soothed him.

Tobirama makes a small sound as Kaeto pulls out, causing the leopard to pause for a moment before continuing, recognizing the noise doesn’t have any true distress in it. They lie on the floor together afterwards, silently enjoying each other’s company until it’s time to return to the rest of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we can see in the first scene, Tobirama is a lot more comfortable around the leopards now. He doesn't feel any shame about them giving him pleasure, just seeing it as a nice way of bonding. And he's gotten used to them showing concern now, even feeling a bit fondly exasperated when they go overboard.
> 
> In the second scene, they talk about names. I actually have no idea what I'm going to call the cubs yet. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm open to ideas. Also, leopard naming conventions. I haven't really paid much attention to what any of their names mean, and some of the names, I just made up by putting syllables together. Let's just say that the leopards have their own meanings for different names. Even if some of the names can be found in the human world as well, they often don't have the same meaning. (Since they spend most of their time in another realm, they probably even have their own language.)
> 
> In the third scene, Tobirama gets very emotional when he realizes Kaeto and Toru are willing to spend time away from their cubs to protect him in the human realm. It ties back to an earlier insecurity of his, that the leopards were only being kind to get cubs out of him. Now he knows that they genuinely care.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even count the number of times I used the word 'purr' in this story. But the leopards were trying to reassure Tobirama and convey happiness, so they purred a lot this chapter.


End file.
